The present invention relates to facial feature evaluation, and more particularly, but not exclusively is directed to multispectral facial interrogation techniques for locating the eyes and/or related facial features.
Viable facial recognition techniques continue to be of interest in many applications; including but not limited to, security screening, transaction authorization, access control, and the like. Unfortunately, many existing systems suffer from high rates of misidentification, excessive complexity, large conspicuous device size, and/or slow processing times. Accordingly, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.